


Ghost Hunters

by ace5



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Earth, Ghosthunters AU, Ghosts, Other, klance, scared boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace5/pseuds/ace5
Summary: Keith and Lance are the primary ghosts hunters, Hunk is their for first aid and Pidge is the info/camera man, Shiro makes sure they stay alive, Coran manages them and Allura sometimes talks with the ghosts





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Keith Hates Ghosts

* * *

  

  Keith hates ghosts. He hated everything about them with every fiber in his being. And until Keith breathed his final breath upon this earth, he would contuine to hate them 

  His partner, on the other hand, loved ghosts. Lance loved the theories, stories, and hundreds of pieces of evidence. The only thing he loved more than talking about ghosts was going to the most haunted locations he could find. 

  Today they travelled to what was taled to be the most haunted place in all of Garrison ground. Keith was simply glad it was in the open, not in a building with a thousand twists and turns. 

  “Fresh air, reminds me of my parents ranch back home.” Lance said once they set foot on the abandoned camp grounds. 

  “Lance, this place is huanted. And unless you wrangled chickens at midnight, I don’t think this reminds you of home.” Keith quipped, getting the bag body cameras out of the car. 

  Lance walked over to the other side of the car and helped with the equipment bags. “Babe, I know you don’t really like ghosts but this will be fun.” 

  “This will be fun, sure. You’re just lucky I know how to run.” 

  A second car pulled up to the site. Once it parked, Pidge, Hunk and Shiro climbed out.

  “This is another one of Lance's ideas isn’t it?” Shiro asked surveying the scene. 

  “Yep! And we’re going in.” Lance picked up some bags of equipment and marched straight onto the campground. 

  Lance was always so ready to go ghost hunting, he was always planning out the next five stops before they could get finished with the one they were at now. This was what Lance did, he was a ghost hunter. And no matter how much Keith hated ghosts, he was a ghost hunter too.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Lance Never Backs Out 

* * *

 

 

  He was excited! Keith and Lance have always talked about going to the Garrison campgrounds and now he actaully got to go there. Lance finally got to see what was so scary about this place.

  Kinkade and Griffin had come here earlier this year because Rizavi had dared them to. Lance had never seen Griffin so quiet before for a whole two weeks. Lance wasn’t gonna get spooked so easily like them, he was going to get throught the campgrounds. Because Lance never backed out of anything. 

  “These grounds have seen more death than anything else out here. A little more than a mile back was a huge battlefield for the Desert War. When the Cacti Plauge hit a lot of people were sent here to be treated, most died.” Pidge informed them reading off a tablet. 

  “So who’s coming with us?” Lance asked with a joking grin. He knew Keith was coming but he didn’t want it to be just them in the grounds. 

  “You think I’m going? Hell no.” Pidge remarked. 

  “These grounds are the most haunted in all of Garrison land, we’d come but-“ Shiro started trying to give the two some spirit to make it through. 

  “It’s scary!” Hunk butt in. 

  Lance understood, if we was anyone other than Lance McClain he would have run as far as he could in the other direction.

  “Well good thing Lance has enough stupid for the both of us.” Keith quipped putting his body camera on his chest.

  Lance turned on a new kind of camera Pidge modified. It was a regular recording mini-drone but these two were improved to keep up with Keith and Lance when they ran. Lance’s most favorite thing however was that his drone was painted a matte blue with a white Paladin symbol on the back.

   It’s what they called themselves. Paladins. They were a small group of ghost hunters, who did it mostly for fun, but this was theirs. They called their little group Voltron, and they were it’s Paladins. 

  “Don't die out there you two.” Pidge joked, messaging them both the map of the place and where the most huanted areas where in the grounds. 

  “We’ll try.” Lance shook all three of their hands, then turned to Keith. “Keep me safe alright?” 

  Keith moved closer to Lance and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. Lance let himself feel that kiss, he let the memory dance around, and in that moment he forgot that he was going to haunted campgrounds. Lance was only focused on the raven haired boy right in front of him, the boy that made him smile way too wide and that made his heart dance. 

  “I’ll try.” Keith spoke softly. 

  “Let's do this.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is gonna be some naughty words

 

* * *

Keith’s Heart Hates Him

* * *

  

 No doubt he was shining his flashlight everywhere. Not like it made a difference, ghosts were non-corporeal. Maybe thats what Keith hated the most about ghosts, that nobody could actually  _see_ them. 

  His heart was beating way too fast for it to be the beginning of this hunt. He feared that if his heartbeat continued at this pace his heart would rupture in his chest. Keith couldn't stop messing with a fidget cube that Lance had given him way back on their second ever hunt. 

  ”I fucking hate this place, Lance.” Keith hissed, fixating his flashlight on a cabin mext to them, because he thought he heard a noise.

  ”C’mon babe, we’ve been through worse. Remember the Sally House?” Lance spoke in a very calming tone, and while Keith knew he was only doing that to soothe his nerves, it was working. 

  ”The Sally house isn't an hour forty away from where you sleep.” 

  ”I’ll keep my eyes peeled for ghosts.” 

  “We better find a Full-Body for what it’s worth.” 

  Keith didn’t understand how Lance had the audacity to stay so calm under situations like these. True they had been hunters for three years now and Keith had deveopled some thicker skin, but he still had an irrational fear of ghosts. Like when a person is scared of roller coasters, but not because of the heights. 

  Evey step that Keith took made yet another noise to put him on edge. Every noise made his hairs stand up. The flashlight helped a bit but he still couldn’t see what wasn’t illuminated. 

  The grounds were littered with astray pieces of cut up wood planks and little rags of clothing. Keith could tell this place was once full of life. Looking at it all now was depressing but back in the day, Keth just wished he could have been there, dancing and jumping on the desert dirt, swinging around the moonlignt, and yelling at the stars above. 

  “Did you hear that?” Lance whispered, moving closer to Keith. 

  “I’m not falling for your games, Lance. I already hate this place too much.” Keith said, matching Lance’s whisper. 

  “No, just listen.” 

  And Keith did exactly that.

  _Thud_    

  It came from a cabin a little ways back. Lance shined his light on it and just in the corner of a window Keith could see something tiny and just a few shades away from being clear, move.

  “Oh hell no.” Keith remarked.

  “Babe, c’mon. Let’s go.” Lance tried his hardest to convince Keith.

  “You're so lucky I love you.” Keith took Lance's hand in his. They started walking toward the cabin, with both caution and haste.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something i wanted to write, its nots gonna be big or even be a thought out story, its just for fun!


End file.
